Many conferencing systems are currently available. Some such systems have video conference capabilities in which a camera is placed in a conference room, in a location that enables the camera to capture video images of people sitting around a table or focusing on a presenter from a distance.
Such conference room solutions normally are not well equipped for a scenario in which a user approaches a screen or whiteboard or other collaborative workspace. Therefore, such systems often place a single camera above or below the workspace, in the conference room.
Touch screen displays are also currently in wide use. Some touch screen displays can be used in a collaborative way in which local and remote users interact with a touch screen display or other collaborative work surface at their location.
As the touch screen displays become larger, camera placement presents more challenges. Cameras mounted on top of the touch screen display often present the remote user with a camera view that is similar to that of a security camera. This is often an awkward view. This top camera placement is also unable to capture video images of people standing to the left or to the right of the collaborative work surface. When it does capture images of those people, it often only captures the tops of their heads, especially when a local user is working in close proximity to the display, and especially when the local user is directly in front of the display, which happens often when the user is drawing on or interacting with content on the collaborative work surface.
Cameras that are mounted on the bottom of the screen are often too low to present a convenient view. In addition, they often present an awkward image, especially when a user approaches the display or is working in close proximity to the display. Also, as screens get larger, the bottom of the screen may fall near or below a standard conference room table, not allowing enough room for the camera to see above the table.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.